Y te vi
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: Ella la chica fenómeno que esconde secretos tras sus mascaras el, el chico más popular del instituto con una vida pública cien porciento falsa ¿podría surgir amor de lo que empezó como una extraña amistad? y si es asi, ¿podra resistir todos los obstaculos?. Si lose pésimo resumen pero denle una oportunidad es la primera historia que subo y quisiera opiniones
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia espero les agrade estará narrada desde la voz de Hinata en su gran mayoría y algunos otros desde tercera persona o desde Sasuke u otros personaje bueno espero que les agrade y feliz lectura gracias por leer

naruto y sus personajes no me pertenesen son de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-_escritos de Hinata_- hablan-

°0°0°0° Y TE VI °0°0°0°

Capítulo 1

"conociendo mi vida"

_Era una hermosa mañana de primavera con 20° centígrados según el noticiero local en el hermoso "pueblecito" de Konoha, es un lugar pequeño y muy tranquilo que está rodeado de bosques espesos y una vasta flora por todos lados, apartándonos así del bullicio de la ciudad de Shibulla aunque claro dicho pueblo es habitado por su gran mayoría de familias ricachonas que buscan un ambiente más relajado para vivir lo cual hace que el pueblo sea más bien como una mini ciudad con centro comercial, minisúper, cafeterías, un cine, escuelas de los niveles básicos de educación, hospital, centros de diversión y deportivos._

_Como todas las mañanas camino en dirección al instituto en el cual estoy cursando el 2 año y bueno es así como inicia mi rutina diaria._

_Ok hammm…. La verdad es que nunca he sido muy buena hablando siempre me he considerado una persona mmm como decirlo…. Poco sociable…. si esa sería la palabra correcta con la cual me describiría a mí misma una persona que no sabe socializar con el resto de las personas siempre he sido así y la verdad es que nunca he tenido problemas con ello se podría decir que estar sola es una de las cosas que mejor hago y es que el problema nunca han sido las demás personas el problema soy yo porque yo y solo yo no me permito conocer a las personas que me rodean aunque claro como en todo lo que rodea este gran, hermoso, misterioso, único, contaminado y casi agonizante planeta hay algunas excepciones que en mi caso son mis 2 únicos amigos que la verdad siendo sincera no sé cómo lograron convertirse en mis amigos ya que cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos las personas más distintas de todo el planeta._

_Por un lado estoy yo la siempre tímida, obediente, miedosa, antisocial, rara, introvertida, extrañamente buena en clases (aunque no soy tan buena como los "mejores") e incluso podría decirse que soy buena en deportes la única chica fenómeno Hyuga Hinata (y se hacen escuchar los aplausos)o mejor conocida por las chicas "populares" como la "princesa Hyuga" si el maldito complejo de princesa se debe a que soy hija de Hyuga Hiashi un magnate empresarial (con complejo de robot) y principal heredera a la fortuna Hyuga y lo de fenómeno no solo se debe a mis actitudes sino también a el hecho que visto como si siempre nos encontráramos en pleno invierno puesto que normalmente uso un enorme y holgado suéter y por si fuera poco siempre hacen alusión al extraño color de mis ojos o más bien dicho al casi inexistente color lila perlado de mis ojos que son clara muestra de lo rara que soy y si bien toda mi familia cuenta con ojos en tonos perlados nadie más enfrenta el horror que sufre una adolecente de 17 años y mucho menos a las críticas en base a los estúpidos criterios de moda por parte de las cabeza se aire de la preparatoria._

_Por otra parte esta Inutzuka Kiba que es por demás total y completamente inverso a mí ya que él es un joven alegre (por no decir que es eufórico) extrovertido, deportista de nacimiento, el chico "siempre sociable", peleonero, atractivo, rebelde, algo torpe y amante de los canes pero que aun si es mi mejores amigos desde el prescolar, porque así es Kiba se volvió mi amigo desde que un día en el prescolar unos retrasados mentales estaban tratando de robar mi almuerzo cuando el apareció cual héroe de historieta (con capa y todo) a mi rescate junto a su entonces cachorro mascota Akamaru pateándoles el trasero de manera impresionante a los trogloditas que me acosaban aunque claro como esta no era una historieta como las que solía leer ni Kiba era un héroe cuando se acercó a mí lo único que hizo fue robar mi pastelillo de chocolate mientras se daba la vuelta y decía algo así "te quedaras mirando o vas a venir porque no pienso rescatarte otra vez" y a partir de ese día él se volvió mi mejor amigo y "guardaespaldas" de tiempo completo._

_Por ultimo pero no menos importante esta Abúrame Shino un chico que se podría decir es una mescla de nerd-deportista-raro ya que él es casi un misterio para la gran mayoría de las personas, algunas cosas que lo podrían definir es que es un chico poco sociable (pero a diferencia mía a él no le cuesta hablar con las demás personas solo que no le interesa hacer más amigos) es un chico sumamente inteligente (un erudito que entra en la clasificación de los mejores de la clase) un sabiondo demente en cuanto a insectos se trata (el conoce todo acerca de ellos! Y es escalofriante) es un chico frio y distante al cual pareciera no tener emociones puesto que no ríe, no se asusta, no entristece ni nada, es un chico que ama el de porte extremo su favorito es el alpinismo (en el cual es excelente) a él lo conocimos al iniciar la secundaria acababa se mudarse al pueblo y por asares del destino acabamos los tres metidos en una sala de emergencias del hospital después de que los tres sufriéramos un caso de varicela (casualidad o destino llámenlo como quieran pero sí que era raro que ninguno ates allá padecido esta enfermedad)que nos contagió una chica durante la labor social (que se realiza voluntaria mente a fuerzas) durante el tiempo en el hospital nos conocimos y nos dimos cuenta que si bien no teníamos nada en común tampoco nos desagradamos y a partir de ese día Shino se unió a nosotros, convirtiéndonos así en los 3 fenómenos conocidos como "la princesa Hyuga", "Chico perro" y "loco de los insecto"._

_Es triste darse cuenta que la sociedad en la cual vivimos nos exilie por lo que nos hace diferentes pero bueno es mejor que vivir en un mundo lleno de personas con una la misma actitud nada mas de imaginar un mundo lleno de Sakura´s se me pone la piel chinita del pánico…_

-ohe! HINATA! Espérame!- gritaba a lo lejos un joven de cabellos castaños piel morena y con dos singulares marcas rojas en las mejillas

Cuando el joven dio alcance a Hinata pudo notar que su amiga de la infancia se hallaba escribiendo algo en su celular –Hinata que no me esc…. Que haces?- pregunto curioso a su amiga

-Haaa! Kiba-kun me asustaste etto…. Escribo un diario- contesto la joven de piel pálida y cabellos negros-azulados

-un diario? Y para que- pregunto el joven

-pues veras-dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla como si pensara en algo—ayer mientras veía las noticias vi un reportaje de una chica que perdió la memoria a causa de que la golpeo una piña en la cabeza-dijo de manera suspicaz

-Hinata- llamo el joven a su miga-ya te he dicho que no creas en todo lo que ves en la TV-dijo mientras posaba una mano en su frente pero antes de que empezaran a discutir llego la vos de la cordura

-Buenos días- saludo de manera cortes Shino para unirse en la caminata hacia el instituto

-Buenos días-contesto Hinata mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su suéter negro que hacia juego con su uniforme (que era por lómenos 2 tallas mayor) porque si a pesar de ir al instituto se les imponía el uniforme que consistía en falda o pantalón negro con dos franjas blancas en el borde en el caso de la falda, camisa blanca, chaleco negro de botones con el escudo de la escuela bordado en tono blanco del lado derecho del pecho, sacó igual en color negro con el escudo en la misma tonalidad y el mismo lado(el saco solo se usa en época de otoño e invierno por el clima o en situaciones importantes para la escuela) corbata o moño en color guinda y para las señoritas calcetas lisas en blanco o negro según su preferencia y calzado al gusto del estudiante

-Buenas- contesto de manera despreocupada Kiba

Después de saludarse comenzaron a caminar con dirección al instituto

N/A

Jujujujujujuju espero les haya gustado dejen comentarios o sugerencias, críticas claro si lo merezco espero no sean muy malos con migo les recuerdo es mi primer fic bueno sin más los dejo espero que sigan leyendo y si no pues ni modos besos y abrazos.

Aclaración en este fic habrá algo de OOC así que Hinata no tartamudea y tendrá más cambios en su personalidad y su forma de actuar explicare todo más adelante con forme valla avanzando la historia, también habrá cambios en otros personajes


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí yo con el segundo capítulo gracias por leer, aclaro en este capítulo Hinata dará a conocer a los personajes de la historia todo será desde la perspectiva de la Hyuga

-_escritos de Hinata_- hablan -

Capítulo 2

"amigos, enemigos y ¿populares?"

_Apenas llevamos 5 minutos de reencontrarnos después de las vacaciones de verano y mis 2 y únicos amigos ya se hallan peleando por algo sobre perros e insectos y sobre capacidades de rastreo o algo.. Porque no intervengo? Pues la respuesta es sencilla con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que es mejor mantenerse lejos de esas discusiones por salud mental_

_Bueno en estos momentos nos estamos acercando a la prisión mental que conocemos como escuela, porque si, para mi este lugar no es más que una prisión donde los padres te envían para poder mantener control sobre nosotros, y donde los profesores nos lavan el cerebro y extraen toda la humanidad e individualidad que tenemos para convertirnos en seres que no piensan por sí mismos y que solo acatan órdenes…._

-ha pero mira que tenemos aquí – dijo de manera burlesca una chica de cabellos rosados mientras detenía el caminar de la Hyuga que se avía quedado atrás –si es "la princesita Hyuga" … quepas es que no te alegra vernos- comento a modo de reproche

-ne Sakura no te le acerques que te puede pegar lo raro- dijo una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color carmesí -o lo tonta jajajaja- se burlaba de la peli-azul trato de continuar pero se vio interrumpida

-oigan ustedes dos déjenla en paz- dijo una chica de cabellera rubia (que llevaba atada en una coleta alta) y hermosos ojos color celeste –o es que no puedes defenderte por ti misma frentona- dijo acercándose con paso firme seguida por una castaña con un peinado japonés tradicional (2 moños) y otra rubia de 4 coletas y aspecto temible

-no te metas en lo que no te importa Ino-cerda –dijo de manera mordaz la peli-rosa

-Sakura vámonos, estas no merecen nuestra atención- dijo la peli-roja para después alejarse

-HAAAA! Maldito par de cobardes- dijo de manera exaltada la castaña -hash donde se meten el Inutzuka y el Abúrame cuando se les necesita

-vamos chicas o se nos hará tarde- hablo la rubia de 4 coletas con un tono desinteresado

-si claro vamos-contesto la rubia de ojos celeste

-etto….Yamanaka-san!- rito la oji-perla –A- ARIGATO! – agradeció la Hyuga

-si no ay problema pero no te separes de tus amigos no siempre estaremos para ayudarte- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la oji-perla sobre el hombro

Hinata soltó el aire de sus pulmones mientras retomaba su camino al instituto

-Hinata! No te quedes atrás!- gritaba Kiba desde más adelante

-Haaaa! Si ya voy- dijo la oji-perla mientras daba alcance a sus amigos

_Bueno al parecer lo que avía empezado como un buen día se transformó en uno malo pero que se le va a hacer, esta es mi vida de siempre, con los problemas de siempre que son tan grandes que poseen nombres y apellidos el más grande de todos es Haruno Sakura la chica que me atormenta la vida que con el paso de los años se convirtió en mi verdugo número 1, ella encabeza al grupo de las populares-enemigas en mi lista, puesto que es una de las chicas más "lindas" y crueles de todo el instituto ella es la capitana de porristas desde que Yamanaka-san abandonara la escuadra también es la jefa de grupo y una de las mejores estudiantes del instituto, una chica atlética que siempre encabeza las actividades deportivas, es hija de 2 grandes médicos reconocidos por sus tratamientos naturistas, considerada una de las chicas más bellas y distinguidas de toda la escuela por su extravagante y larga cabellera rosa pálida, sus ojos color esmeralda, su estilizado y esbelto cuerpo(que aunque a mi parecer es un cuerpo sin curvas), y piel pálida la misma encarnación del mal._

_Mi problema número 2 es su secuas Uzumaki Karin es algo así como su mano derecha en todo, ella es una chica de cabellera roja como el fuego ojos de un destellante color carmesí que son enmarcados por sus gafas negras al igual que la pelo de chicle su cuerpo es esbelto y estilizado (al parecer la complexión de los demonios) es también una de las chicas más inteligentes su padre al igual que los de la Haruno es un médico solo que es especialista en neurología por ello es que se conocen desde niñas aun que antes no se llevaban bien pero en cuanto entramos a la secundaria se volvieron inseparables y tal parece que hacerme la vida pedazos es su pasatiempo favorito._

_Pero bueno mi día pudo empeorar de no haber sido por Yamanaka Ino ella si es la chica más popular de la escuela por el simple hecho de que ella no lastima a los demás, ella es una hermosa rubia de cabello largo que mantiene atado en una cola alta posee unos preciosos ojos color celeste su cuerpo a diferencia del de Sakura(o el mío) está bien torneado solía ser la capitana de porristas hasta hace el año pasado cuando renuncio por razones desconocidas, si bien no es la chica más inteligente tampoco es tonta es una chica que siempre destaca en la clase de biología ya que por el trabajo de su madre sabe mucho de botánica es una chica sociable y justa ahora forma parte del club de teatro (siempre obtiene los mejores papeles en las obras por su excelente actuación)su madre es dueña de una florería en la que puedes encontrar las flores más extravagantes, su padre es un célebre investigador privado que ha trabajado en casos junto a la policía local e incluso ha sido de apoyo en casos del estado; siempre esta con sus amigas inseparables Tenten Noshiro que es una castaña que siempre usa el cabello recogido en 2 moños al estilo japonés sus ojos son de un color chocolate brillante ella es parte del equipo oficial de Kendo (es la única chica que ha podido entrar a dicho club escolar)al igual que Yamanaka-san era parte de las porristas pero en cuanto esta renuncio ella no dudo en hacer lo mismo es una chica que a simple vista parece ser frágil y delicada lo cual no podría estar más alejado de la verdad ya que es solo una fachada ya que tras esa sonrisa dulce se esconde una chica ruda y muy fuerte(lo cual quedo claro el día que golpeo a un chico en plena escuela después que este se burlara de su peinado) ella no suele buscar problemas es más odia usar la violencia de forma innecesaria (irónico no), su padre es el dueño de la academia de defensa personal y artes marciales de la ciudad y su madre es una reportera local , su segunda amiga Subaku No Temari (que es un año mayor)ella es una chica rubia de cabellera corta suele usar 4 coletas al estilo roquera, sus ojos son de un extravagante color agua marina que resaltan sus facciones ella a diferencia de sus migas no pertenecía al equipo de porristas ella estuvo con migo en el taller de artes el semestre pasado es una chica con un gran talento (aunque debo aceptar que su arte me causaba algo de terror) es una chica popular ya que perteneció a una banda de rock en su antiguo instituto es una chica algo impulsiva ya que normalmente está metida en problemas y pues de su familia no conozco mucho solo sé que tiene 2 hermanos y que sus padres se encuentran en el extranjero …._

-Hinata! Dile al cabezota de Sino que un insecto no es mejor rastreador que un perro!- lloriqueo Kiba sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos

-No involucres a Hinata – dijo de forma seria Shino

-Bhaaa… lo dices porque sabes que ella medara la razón – dijo de forma burlona Kiba

-etto… chicos no pelen- intervino Hinata para evitar que sus amigos siguieran peleando

-Kiba!- gritaba a lo lejos un chico rubio de ojos azules

-ya cállate Dobe- refunfuñaba un joven azabache que caminaba a su lado

-Naruto!- grito Kiba emocionado mientras caminaba hacia su amigo

-será mejor seguir caminando-menciono el Abúrame a su amiga

- claro-contesto la oji-perla mientras empezaban a caminar, no tardaron mucho en dar alcance a su amigo y a sus 2 compañeros que se acababan de unir a su caminata

-Buenos días Hinata-chan, Shino- dijo de manera amable el rubio a sus dos compañeros

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san-contesto Sino de manera despectiva

- buenos días Naruto-Kun, Uchiha-san- contesto Hinata

-Teme es que no piensas dar los buenos días- regaño el rubio a su amigo que avía permanecido callado

-Hmp-gruño el azabache restándole importancia a las palabras de su mejor amigo

Después de que se saludaron continuaron con su camino al instituto de manera más animada ya que Kiba y Naruto hablaban de cosas triviales mientras Shino y Sasuke se limitaban a escuchar

_Bien creo que hasta a hora las cosas están pasando como de costumbre encontramos a dos de nuestros compañeros de instituto que son:_

_Namikaze Naruto que es un joven de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y piel tostada, (cabe aclarar que cuando éramos niños me encontraba en realidad estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos pero si he dicho estaba porque ya no)es un chico muy parecido a Kiba en su forma de ser puesto que él es un chico amable, divertido, muy sociable, que se le facilita el habla (aún no sé si sea algo bueno o no) es un chico que ama los deportes el año pasado perteneció al equipo de futbol y básquet bol, es un chico que nunca se rinde ante nada ni nadie y siempre dice "tteballo" cuando está animado, es un fiel amante del ramen tanto casero como instantáneo es hijo de Namikaze Minato un importante ministro de relaciones externas del país y de Uzumaki Kushina que es la asistente de su esposo, ambos se encuentran en el extranjero por lo cual Naruto vive con sus padrinos que son Tsunade-sama y Jiraya-sama._

_Y Uchiha Sasuke el…. él es un joven de cabellos azabaches que siempre los porta despeinados sus ojos son de color negro profundo y una sonrisa única (patentado made in Uchiha) su piel es pálida que hace un gran contraste con su cabello y sus ojos…. Hem bueno él es un gran chico de él podría decirse que es el chico más popular del instituto y entre la comunidad femenina (eso es así desde que éramos niños) es capitán del equipo de baloncesto y de futbol (siempre ha sido de los más destacados en los eventos deportivos), es el mejor de la clase y siempre se esfuerza para mantiene un promedio impecable, odia a las chicas que se auto proclaman sus "fans" ya que el suele decir que son molestas, ruidosas y un fastidio (comparto su opinión) …a simple vista aparenta ser un chico serio y distante aunque muy en el fondo es una persona amable(o eso quiero pensar), su mejor amigo es Naruto desde que eran niños aun que siempre se la pasan peleando, le gusta la tranquilidad del silencio, odia los dulces desde que era un niño (no es algo muy común), y cuando era niño solía tomar clases de piano, detesta llamar la atención ya que prefiere pasar desapercibido (que irónico que piense así cuando su simple nombre causa euforia) odia que lo comparen con su hermano mayor Itachi (eso fue algo que aprendí a la mala)ya que suele decir que no son iguales pero a pesar de eso el quiere mucho a su hermano, cuando esta incomodo o enojado suele ignorar a las personas o solo decir "Hmp o Tsk" (tal parece que son sus frases favoritas), le gustan los días nublados por alguna extraña razón, y sus colores favoritos son el negro y el rojo, bueno es el hijo menor de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha dueños de las empresas Uchiha corp., sus padres por lo general salen de viajes de negocia así que no conviven mucho y su hermano Itachi estudia en el extranjero._

_Que si soy una de sus locas fans acosadoras? La respuesta es no (primero murta), Que como se todo esto? Pues la respuesta es sencilla esto lo sé porque él es mi vecino de al lado (aunque nunca nos hemos hablado lo suficiente), por otro lado la madre de Uchiha-san solía insistir en que deberíamos ser amigos (cosa que nunca paso) y cuando niños tomábamos clases de piano juntos aunque él nunca fue muy bueno y mejor las dejo por la paz (ha sido la única cosa dela que tengo conocimiento que a dejado inconclusa) y la demás información es algo obvia si prestas algo de atención sin prejuicios….. _

Al estar cerca de la entrada tanto Naruto como Sasuke se vieron obligados a salir corriendo puesto que un grupo de chicas "sus fans" los atacaron en cuanto los vieron poner pie en el instituto tomando así caminos diferentes

-Hinata ya guarda tu celular o te lo van a confiscar!-regaño el joven Inutzuka a su amiga

-Si! – le contesto Hinata mientras guardaba su celular en la bolsa de su suéter

-haaa de verdad Hinata creo que de no ser por mi hace mucho que te abrían confiscado ese teléfono- se quejó el muchacho mientras ponía una mano en su nuca

-jajaja pero por eso es que te tengo a mi lado para que cuides de mi- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata mientras miraba al Inutzuka

-si pero recuerda que debes pagar por los servicios- contesto de manera burlona

-por supuesto y como siempre el postre es tuyo- contesto la joven sacando un pequeño refractario de su mochila

-GENIAL! Que es el día de hoy –dijo alegre mientras tomaba el recipiente

-pastel de chocolate por ser inicio de clases- contesto la joven Hyuga

-aun no puedo creer que se hallan hecho amigos por un postre- dijo Shino mientras pensaba lo ridículo de la situación

-Hmp- gruño Kiba –eso lo dices porque no viste las cosas desde nuestra perspectiva- se defendió ante el comentario hecho por su migo

- te refieres al hecho de que te ofreciste a cuidar a Hinata por mero interés- inquirió Shino haciendo molestar al castaño

-baa no pienso pelear contigo- respondió Kiba

-ya chicos no pelen por favor- interrumpió Hinata para sí evitar un problema mayor

Al poco tiempo de llegar al instituto se escuchó el llamado para asistir al patio principal de la escuela para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida.

N/A

Ok creo que es un capitulo como de introducción, ya que aún no veremos a nuestra linda pareja como tal pero ya en el siguiente abra más interacción entre los protagonistas

Aclaración como dije en el capítulo anterior hay cambios en algunos de los personajes como en Sakura y un poco en Karin para todos los fans de estos personajes quiero dejar claro que no tengo nada contra ellas es solo parte de la historia y a decir verdad me costó hacer este cambio de actitud en Sakura que fue el más drástico pero pronto la regresare a su actitud habitual. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí ando yo con la conti espero les agrade gracias por leer y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible recuerden dejar reviews al finalizar la lectura besos y abrazos.

_-Piensan- _-Hablan- -**recuerdan**-

Capítulo 3

"mi jodida mala suerte"

-_NO, NO, NO, NO! Y más no_ – pensaba una peculiar chica de ojos perlados y cabellos negros mientras veía la horrible situación en la que se encontraba –_porque mierda me pasan estas cosas a mí es que acaso la vida no se cansa de joderme es que acaso no puedo ni dar dos pasos sin meter la pata -_ se compadecía de sí misma la joven Hyuga hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la masculina vos de su compañero

-Hoye Hyuga te quedaras ahí Prada toda la tarde sin hacer nada- decía de manera seca un joven azabache mientras iniciaba su caminata por el gimnasio de la escuela -date prisa no te voy a esperar para siempre

-ya voy!- respondo la joven al ver que el chico se marchaba entre las tribunas del gimnasio–_porque! Es que acaso Kami me odia? o será acaso que el diablo me ama? Bueno como sea las cosas no pueden ser peores - _se decía la joven mientras daba alcance a su compañero que se avía adelantado

-Hmp- gruño el azabache -Hyuga tal parece que ya no hay nadie en la escuela- le hablo el joven mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del gimnasio atreves de la cual se denotaba que el lugar estaba totalmente desolado, y que probablemente se quedarían ay toda la tarde y tal vez la noche si no hallaban una forma de escapar.

Al escucharlo Hinata se estremeció– _ahora que voy a hacer no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que regresar a casa y si padre llama a casa? Por KAMI! Si lo hace pudo darme por muerta se volverá loco y vendrá por mí para mandarme a un internado para monjas - _se decía así misma manteniendo el temor latente en su mente el cual crecía a medida que pasaban los minutos sin cambiar el horrible panorama de la situación en la que se hallaba metida

_-_Hyuga revisa de nuevo si tienes señal en tu teléfono- ordeno el Uchiha que se hallaba en las gradas del gimnasio observando de manera atenta a la Hyuga que le temblaban las manos de los nerviaos que la carcomían por dentro– no te preocupes no voy a acerté nada- dijo el joven sacando de su estupefacción a la oji-perla que solo atino a sonrojarse de manera sobre humana dándole más bien el aspecto de un tomate bien maduro.

_-debo dejar de distraerme o Uchiha-san pensara que soy una pervertida-_se gritó internamente tratando de controlar sus nervios

-no yo no pensaba eso-dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza –es solo…. Es solo que me preocupa que vaya a…. a tener problemas- dijo apenas con un hilo de vos casi inaudible manteniendo la vista en el suelo

-Hmp si tengo o no problemas es algo que a ti no te interesa o es que temes que sepa que fuiste tú la que nos encerró aquí?- inquirió el joven acercándose con el ceño levemente fruncido haciendo estremecer a la oji-perla quien al notar su cercanía se alejó manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos

-N-NOOOO! Yo nu-nunca aria a-algo así- dijo Hinata entre pequeños tartamudeos _–genial gran momento para volver a tartamudear Hyuga-_ se reprochó mentalmente sin dejar de lado el temor ante la situación en la que se encontraba -_HAAAA!Como diablos me he metido en esta situación? Ho! Si ya recuerdo la pelos de chicle y su tropa de cabezas de aire lo han hecho- _pensaba la Hyuga-_solo lamento que Uchiha-san se vea involucrado-_negaba con la cabeza mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos de horas atrás…

****flash back****

**Se hallaban en el patio del instituto pasaban de 9:30 el sol avía incrementado un par de grados mientras escuchaban el interminable discurso de la directora Tsunade que daba la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos.**

**-fiuu! Al fin pensé que moriría de aburrimiento- se quejaba Kiba mientras caminábamos a las oficinas para recoger nuestros horarios **

**-tal parece que Tsunade-sama hace cada vez más largos los discursos- decía Shino quien tomaba su teléfono para escribir un mensaje **

**Al llegar a las oficinas y tomar los respectivos horarios los comparamos para saber cuáles eran nuestras clases juntos **

**-pediré que me cambien la hora de deportes para tener la misma que Hinata – dijo Kiba mientras observaba mi horario**

**-no tienes que hacer eso Kiba-kun –le dije algo nerviosa –yo estaré bien es más dudo que Haruno tenga la misma hora que yo- le dije tratando de sonreír para que este desistiera más sin en cambio solo se limitó mirarme de reojo**

**-Hinata tu y yo sabemos que ella pedirá un cambio a tu misma hora para poder molestarte- dijo de manera seria produciendo un escalofrió en mi **

**-si Hinata sabes que Kiba tiene razón – alego Shino apoyando a Kiba –Haruno viene haciendo eso desde la secundaria o es que ya olvidaste la el incidente en la piscina?- inquirió Shino y ante sus palabras solo pude agachar la cabeza ellos tenían razón Haruno y yo no congeniamos aunque hubo un tiempo en el cual ni siquiera nos prestábamos atención, pero desde que regresamos del campamento de verano que realizo la primaria ella se desvive haciéndome la vida un infierno.**

**Después de eso mis compañeros y yo nos dirigimos al pateo para poder almorzar puesto que ya avían asado las primeras horas de clases, después de un "ameno" almuerzo regresamos al interior del instituto.**

**-bien mi siguiente clase es humanidades- dije después de mirar mi horario (que se hallaba en mi casillero) sonreí de manera animada puesto que era una de mis favoritas **

**-la mía es lenguas- dijo Shino después de revisar su horario y cerrar su casillero **

**-la mía es biología creo que en esta hora no habrá problema de que estemos separados-dijo Kiba quien seguía insistiendo con lo de Haruno y la clase de deportes- de cualquier modo Kurenai- sensei sigue siendo la titular de la clase y ella te cuidara ne Hinata-chan- terminaba de hablar mi amigo para después tomar caminos diferentes.**

_**-tranquila no pasa nada solo ignóralas-**_**se decía así misma para poder tranquilizarse si bien Kurenai-sensei la cuidaba eso no evitaba que las chicas de la clase (especialmente Haruno Sakura y Usumaki Karin) la quisieran matar con la mirada luego que Uchiha-san se dirigiera asía ella y tomara asiento a su lado sin siquiera preguntar si se hallaba ocupado o algo, aunque bueno era bien sabido por todos que nunca nadie se sienta al lado de la "rarita" de la clase.**

**Durante la clase Kurenai-sensei nos explicó el modo de evaluación en el cual nos pidió como primer trabajo hacer una presentación "artística y creativa" en la que describiéramos a un compañero (que se elegiría al azar) en la presentación debíamos explicar cómo eran realmente nuestros compañeros es decir que tendríamos que conocerlos a fondo saber cómo era su verdadera personalidad (bla,bla,bal) fuera de prejuicios y apariencias (a mi parecer eso sería tan horrible como pelar una cebolla putrefacta) también nos dijo que este trabajo tendría gran valor sobre la calificación final del semestre, al terminar de hablar nos pidió que la segunda mitad de la clase (conforme a la lista) anotar en pequeños papeles sus nombres los cuales se introdujeron en una bolsa de color oscuro y poco a poco fue nombrando las parejas y las fechas para la presentación del trabajo.**

**-haa!-bostece de manera aburrida ya que savia de ante mano que el resultado fuera cual fuera sería un total y completo desastre ya que como desadaptada que era no hablaba con la mayoría de mis compañeros, buuuu pero a quien engaño no hablo con nadie!.**

**Después de mirar por la ventana regrese la vista al frente encontrándome con la mirada acecina de las chicas de la clase y las de sorpresa y pena de algunos otros compañeros, la verdad yo no entendía que avía pasado hasta que Kurenai-sensei hablo**

**-Hinata, me escuchaste?- pregunto con voz serena a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza-tu compañero es Sasuke- repitió para después continuar con su labor, al escucharla me quede de piedra ahora si podía asegurar que estaba muerta y muy pronto enterrada, al terminar la clase solo podía pensar en salir huyendo detrás de Kurenai-sensei (por mi propia seguridad) pero mi intento de huida se vio abruptamente detenido por una mano en mi hombro que me impidió seguir avanzando hacia mi única salvación al instante me tense, sentí como la sangre se me congelaba en las venas, trague grueso savia que moriría pero al menos esperaba poder despedirme de mis amigos y familia realizar un testamento, dar mi primer y último beso a algún chico lindo (se vale soñar), poder recoger el libro que pedí en la librería del pueblo, tal vez hacer las paces con Kami y quien sabe tal vez encontrar el amor a primera vista (nunca se sabe todo es posible en este mundo) **

**-Hyuga- escuche la vos de Uchiha-san a mi espalda al instante una especie de alivio se produjo en mi interior –tenemos que hablar sobre el proyecto te espero a la salida en el gimnasio- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar sin darme tiempo a contestar (majadero sin modales).**

**En cuanto me soltó solo atine a salir lo más rápido posible de ese salón no quería pensar en nada este iba a ser un largo, largo semestre, pero sobretodo uno muy tortuoso que tal vez me mandaría más de una vez a la enfermería de la escuela.**

**Después de esa horrible dictadura de sentencia a muerte las demás clase se fueron como agua las cuales pase casi inconsciente tratando de realizar un testamento mental el cual escribiría en cuanto llegara a casa (eso si llegaba) al escuchar el timbre reaccione era la hora de salida, guarde mis cosas de manera mecánica, sin prestar atención me dirigí a la salida en la cual pude divisar a Shino y a Kiba que esperaban a que saliera, al llegar a donde se hallaban los salude sin ánimos**

**-gomene por haber tardado- fue el saludo que les di a mis dos amigos**

**-no hay problema Hinata-chan - saludo Kiba mientras empezaba a caminar**

**-etto chicos yo no iré con ustedes hoy- dije mientras me detenía en medio del pasillo **

**-Hmp de que hablas –inquirió Kiba mientras alzaba una ceja**

**-etto es que… quede de verme con Uchiha-san para hablar del proyecto de la clase de humanidades- dije mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rosa **

**-Haaaa ya veo si quieres te podemos esperar- ofreció Kiba mientras Shino se mantenía callado dando su aprobación **

**-no... No hace falta yo estaré bien- dije mientras sonreía ya que no quería retrasar a mis compañeros –de cualquier modo no tardare- termine con vos firme**

**-HAAA!- bostezo Kiba –está bien pero promete llamar si pasa algo malo OK y por cierto piensa en el taller al que te inscribirás- término diciendo para retomar su camino junto a Shino**

**-Si-conteste sonriendo mientras hacia un ademan con la mano a forma de despedida**

**-nos venos mañana y cuídate- dijo Shino que se marchaba junto a Kiba **

**Suspire y me aleje de en dirección al gimnasio sin percatarme siquiera que me estaban siguiendo al llegar al gimnasio 5 chicas se presentaron ante mi todas me miraban con ira sin decir o hacer nada lo cual me asusto de sobre manera ya que esas chicas no eran personas de palabras mas bien de acciones trague grueso al ver dos personas muy conocidas para mi **

**-pero mira si es la "princesita"-dijo Haruno mientras se acercaba a mí con cierto deje de fastidio y rencor (nada fuera de lo normal) **

**-oye Sakura acabemos con esto de una vez tengo clase de yoga en media hora- dijo la Uzumaki mientras se arreglaba los lentes**

**-sí, si- contesto mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano y al instante pode sentir como 2 de las chicas me sujetaban con fuerza de ambos brazos mientras otra abría la puerta del gimnasio –lo ciento Hinata-chan –pronuncio escupiendo las palabras con sorna –pero tal parece que hoy te quedaras castigada- dijo mientras apretaba mis mejillas de forma brusca con una de sus manos-tal vez así aprendas a no acercarte a Sasuke-kun- termino diciendo a la par que me soltaba y era arrojada con fuerza y cayendo de sentón dentro del gimnasio, en cuanto me levante trate de abrir la puerta pero esta se hallaba serrada (que sorpresa) – nos vemos mañana Hi-na-ta- dijo de manera burlona mientras las demás chicas reían **

**Suspire mientras me deslizaba hasta el piso recargando mi espalda en la pared y maldiciendo mi suerte inexistente cerré los ojos tratando de no llorar (por Kami ya no era una niña!) pero los abrí de golpe al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la bodega del gimnasio y ahí estaba el **

**-Uchiha-san- murmure cuando lo vi –que hace aquí?- pregunte con la vos entre cortada**

**-eso lo debería de preguntar yo Hyuga, no deberías estar aquí- dijo de manera seca – anda levántate hablaremos afuera, no podemos continuar aquí dentro- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y trataba de abrirla sin éxito**

**-está cerrada- dije en un hilo de vos pero que aun así fue escuchada por el Uchiha**

**-de que hablas?- dijo mientras me miraba – no pude ser porque lo hiciste!- inquirió con vos firme y algo brusca **

**-yo.. yo no he hecho nada – dije a modo de defensa con voz firme (como diablos se atrevía a acusarme sin tener pruebas) **

**-Tsk, olvídalo ahora ay que ver como salimos de aquí- dijo con vos profunda mientras miraba a los alrededores..**

****fin flash back****

_- Y es así como he terminado en esta horrible situación-_ la oji-perla fue sacada de sus cavilaciones al sentir los brazos del Uchiha acorralarla contra la pared

-y bien Hyuga vas a decirme como es que terminamos encerrados en este lugar- inquirió de manera brusca acercando su rostro al de Hinata esperando así que esta se le lanzara al cuello y confesara sus "verdaderas" intenciones – _tal y como todas las demás locas de este instituto_- pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta al no recibir el resultado que él esperaba..

N/A

Kiaaaaaaaaaaa al fin termine puf no saben cuántas veces tuve que borrar el capi porque no me convencía T.T fue todo un martirio pero bueno espero les haya agradado espero poder subir la continuación pronto (no prometo nada) besos y abrazos los quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí yo con la continuación de esta historia, sé que tarde pero es que la culpa no la tengo yo sino que la tiene la señorita inspiración que es una majadera e irresponsable que me dejo colgada a medio capitulo sin saber cómo continuar así que decidí tomarme mi tiempo para hacer las paces con mi cabecita de alcornoque y así poder traerles algo bueno y no cualquier machacado mental así que pues no me excuso más y demos paso a la lectura

-hablan-_piensan-_

Capítulo 4

"¿detrás de puertas y ventanas?"

El silencio en aquel lugar se vio alterado por el eco de un golpe como el que se causa cuando un globo explota por el aire a presión que sobre pasa su capacidad.

El ardor en su mejilla era agudo estaba seguro que se avía coloreado de un rojo intenso que pronto pasaría a un morado podía asegurar que así sería por el pequeño palpitar que sentía en la zona aun no salía de su estupefacción cuando regreso la vista a la pequeña chica que yacía frente a el

-no vuelva a insinuar algo que no es- dijo mientras empujaba al Uchiha para poder alejarse de el –_como se atrevía? acaso el creía que ella era una de sus estúpidas fans? Pues estaba muy equivocado ella jamás se fijaría en alguien tan engreído y odioso como el, no señor eso jamás-_ pensaba la Hyuga que se dirigía hacia las gradas con su maletín en las manos

-pero… que demonios- dijo el Uchiha con vos casi inaudible-_pero que mierda! Esa chiquilla… esa estúpida mocosa se había atrevido a golpearlo…. Lo había abofeteado pero esto o se iba a quedar así- _se volteó para ver donde se encontraba la Hyuga la cual ya se hallaba sentada en las gradas con el maletín en sus piernas mirando con enfado su teléfono –Hyuga!- grito el azabache con vos firme llamando la atención de Hinata–cuál es tu maldito problema problema!-dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a ella

Al ver el acto del Uchiha Hinata se paró en su lugar no iba a permitir que ese engreído le hablara así -mi problema…. Preguntas cual es mi problema?- inquirió con voz firme- mi maldito problema es que estoy atrapada con un engreído que siente que es el centro de atención de todo pero sorpresa, para tu información yo no he hecho nada- termino de hablar con tono molesto a lo que el Uchiha se quedó sin palabras no sabía que decir o cómo actuar nunca antes una chica le había tratado con la pinta del pie como lo hacía la Hyuga

-Hmp supongamos que te creo y si no fuiste tú quien nos encerró aquí, entonces quien fue?- inquirió el azabache mirando fijamente a la Hyuga quien se veía más relajada

-en primera no nos encerraron me encerraron a mí porque así es, ni las idiotas esas ni yo sabíamos que usted estaba aquí y en segunda como ya lo dije fueron las estúpidas cabezas de aire de su estúpido club de fans que tal parece no les agrado la idea de que trabajáramos juntos en el dichoso proyecto de humanidades- termino diciendo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en las gradas y cubría su rostro con sus manos-ahora se la pasaran haciendo mi vida un infierno- termino diciendo más para sí que para el azabache que la miraba atónito ante la forma de hablar de la Hyuga

El azabache miraba a la Hyuga que se lamentaba por su suerte lo cual solo le provoco un sentimiento de gracia hasta que no pudo más y estallo en carcajadas limpias tomando por sorpresa a la Hyuga que levanto la mirada con una mueca entre enojo y sorpresa -se pude saber de qué rayos se ríe?-pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja –porque si es por la estúpida situación no le encuentro la más mínima gracia- dijo a modo de reproche a lo que el Uchiha seso las carcajadas

-no, no me rio de la "situación" me rio porque nunca pensé que la dulce y tierna Hyuga Hinata tuviera ese vocabulario- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven Hyuga que se había ruborizado por el comentario

-Hmp, yo no sé qué le sorprende si usted no sabe nada de mi- dijo Hinata dejando de la do su vergüenza

-si en eso tienes razón no sé nada de ti aparte de que eres mi vecina desde que tenía 6 años cuando me mude- dijo el azabache mientras miraba de reojo a la oji perla después de eso ambos se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo que fue destruido por la vos de Hinata

-sabe yo…. Lo siento yo no de vi haberle gritado- se disculpó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue rosa

-Hmp, sabes diré esto solo una vez y si se lo dices a alguien más lo voy a negar-dijo en azabache mientras la miraba de manera fija –la mentó haberte acusado por esto- dijo mientras fijaba su vista en un punto fijo en la pared frente a el evitando el contacto visual con la oji perla

Inconsciente mente Hinata sonrió ante el actuar de su compañero –bueno…yo también lamento lo de la bofetada.. Es solo que me sacó de quicio- dijo algo cohibida al recordar lo que paso hace unos momentos atrás

-si pes yo lamento haberte subestimado-dijo el azabache mientras tocaba el área golpeada –a decir verdad eres más fuerte de lo que pareces- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-bueno también lamento haberlo insultado y maldecido mentalmente- dijo mientras imitaba a su compañero puesto que esperaba el tuviera una ida de cómo salir

Sasuke miro a la Hyuga de reojo y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser vecinos nunca había reparado en ella era "diferente" con el cabello desordenado, la cara totalmente libre de maquillaje dejando a la vista su color de piel natral al igual que sus finas facciones y el uniforme oculto casi en su totalidad por ese suéter negro holgado que solo dejaba ver una parte de su pequeña falda (reglamentaria en la época de primavera y verano) y sus calcetas largas negras que llegaban por arriba de sus rodillas ocultando casi en su totalidad la piel de sus piernas -_ahora que la miro bien luce bastante…- _corto su pensamiento al instante-_ que estoy pensando es solo un achica rara- _se dijo para luego empezar a bajar las gradas –ok creo que han sido muchas disculpas por un día- dijo el Uchiha mientras trataba de buscar una salida de aquel lugar

-¡UCHIHA-SAN!- llamo Hinata quien había subido a lo más alto de las gradas-¡la ventana está abierta!- dijo emocionada al darse cuenta de que tal vez podría salir por hay

-déjame ver -dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba –es verdad pero es demasiado pequeña crees que puedas salir?- pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a Hinata

-creo que si…. Pero como voy a bajar una vez este afuera?- pregunto algo asustada ya que el gimnasio era bastante alto

-Hmp es verada- dijo Sasuke pensando en una manera para que Hinata saliera sin lastimarse al bajar -tengo una idea – dijo para después salir corriendo en dirección a la bodega ante la mirada atenta de Hinata que no comprendía que pasaba.

A los pocos minutos Hinata vio a Sasuke regresar con la cuerda que solían usar para escalar en clase de deportes y al instante entendió la idea del azabache –tal parece que piensas más rápido de lo que creí- dijo Hinata a lo que Sasuke solo sonrió zurrona mente

–muy bien primero lanzare la cerda y luego te ayudare a subir- dijo el azabache mientras ataba un extremo de la cuerda a su cintura para poder hacer contrapeso y poder evitar algún accidente luego de asegurar la cuerda lanzo el otro extremo por la ventana para que así Hinata pudiera bajar –muy bien ahora sube- indico Sasuke mientras entrelazaba sus manos a modo de escalón pero al ver que Hinata no lo hacía levanto una ceja –que pasa?- pregunto intrigado

-yo... tu promete que no vas a mirar hacia arriba una vez que suba- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y jugaba con sus dedos-_porque no puedo dejar esta estúpida manía de jugar con mis dedos cada vez que estoy nerviosa?- _se recrimino internamente ante su actuar

-Hmp, claro que no voy a mirar por quien rayos me tomas- dijo el Uchiha con tono de reproche –_que clase de pervertido cree que soy?- _se preguntaba así mismo de manera indignada –ahora anda sube de una buena vez- dijo mientras ponía sus manos a modo de escalón y veía como Hinata se acercaba lentamente y posaba su pequeño pie en sus manos para poder alcanzar la ventana

-n-no alcanzo- dijo Hinata estirando su cuerpo lo más posible pero cuando iba a volver hablar sintió como Sasuke la levantaba de un movimiento algo brusco y sosteniendo ambos pies en cada una de sus manos –ya!- Dijo Hinata dándole a entender a Sasuke que la soltara, cuando Sasuke se volteo para mirar hacia la ventana no pudo evitar ruborizarse al notar como la pequeña falda de Hinata se avía levantado dejando ver parte de sus bragas negras –Uchiha-san voy a bajar- dijo Hinata sacando de su transe al azabache quien solo atino a afianzar sus manos a la cuerda que se tensó al sentir el poco peso de la Hyuga que después de unos momentos se destenso dándole a entender que ya avía bajado por completo de la soga

-Hyuga! estas bien- pregunto al no escuchar ruidos a fuera

-Uchiha-san ya pude salir- dijo la voz de Hinata desde la puerta ya abierta quien sonreía de manera dulce

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras se desataba la soga de su cintura y tomaba ambos maletines para poder salir de una vez por todas de ese estúpido gimnasio –toma creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Sasuke mientras extendía el maletín de Hinata

-arigato- contesto esta mientras tomaba su maletín y comenzaba el camino a la salida del instituto

-oye te diriges a tu casa porque si es así yo po….-decía Sasuke quien fue interrumpido por el grito de Hinata

–hay no!- exclamo en voz alta asustando al azabache quien la miro asustado por el grito

-pasa algo?- pregunto el azabache ante la notar la mueca de susto de Hinata

-yo lo lamento pero debo irme- dijo para después salir corriendo ante la mirada de Sasuke

–oye espera y que hay del proyecto!- grito aloque Hinata solo se volteo sin para de correr

-hablamos mañana!- grito mientras agitaba su mano a modo de despedida

-bueno es mejor ir a casa no creo que aún me estén esperando- se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa a paso lento no tenía prisa por llegar a casa de cualquier manera no habría nadie en aquel lugar que esperara por el

°°°°° en casa de Sasuke °°°°°°

Había llegado a casa hace ya 4 horas aproximadamente ya había comido y lavado los trastos sucios que ocupo para preparar la comida, la señora del aseo se había marchado hace aproximadamente 3 horas después de haber dejado la casa en orden tal y como eran las ordenes de Mikoto la madre de Sasuke quien se encontraba junto a su esposo en un viaje de negocios.

Estiro los brazos a los lados para poder relajarse se yaba sentado sobre la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio que se encontraba en la comodidad de su enorme habitación estaba distraído divagando en los acontecimientos pasados esa misma tarde por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en la Hyuga y la comodidad con la que se hablaban a pesar de no haberse hablado nunca, dejo salir un bufido ¿porque demonios no podía sacársela de la mente? ¿Porque seguía pensando en la manera tan desinteresada en la que lo trato? Es decir nunca ninguna chica lo había tratado de esa manera como si fuera una persona común y corriente era algo nuevo para él siempre era tratado como si fuera una especie de artista o estrella de rock dándole todo en bandeja de plata –Hyuga Hinata- pronuncio en un susurro mientras miraba el techo de su habitación y balanceaba el lapicero entre sus dedos –interesante… me pregunto qué clase de chica eres- dijo mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos nieva mente y recordaba que por accidente había visto su ropa interior provocando que una sonrisa ladera se posara en su rostro la cual desapareció tras haber escuchado un ruido proveniente de afuera, se levantó de la silla para mirar atreves de las persianas que cubrían la ventana de daba hacia la pequeña terraza y fue ahí donde la vio del otro lado de su ventana se podía ver el balcón de la casa vecina que se hallaba con las cortinas abiertas permitiendo le ver hacia el interior de la habitación de la Hyuga nunca antes se había percatado de que esa fuera su habitación bueno no es como si le importara en lo más mínimo.

La vio recostarse un momento en la cama aun portaba el uniforme tal y como la última vez que la vio esa tarde –_donde habrás ido Hyuga?- _se preguntaba el azabache quien después se recrimino por su pensamiento –_Tsk como si eso me importara- _se quejó mientras seguía mirando después de un rato la vio levantarse de manera perezosa y dirigirse hacia un lado de su habitación cuando regreso después de un rato traía el cabello recogido en un moño improvisado sostenido con palillos japoneses y ya no portaba aquel holgado suéter tampoco el chaleco ni las calcetas negras dejando a la vista la camisa blanca a medio abrochar en la cual se podía apreciar sus grandes y bien formados senos y la pequeña falda negra que llegaba apenas a medio muslo dejando ver sus largas y blancas piernas provocando un hormigueo que lo recorrió por completo haciendo que se alejara de la ventana con una sonrisa ladina –quien diría que debajo de toda esa ropa de encontraba todo eso …. Si que eres una caja de sorpresas Hyuga- dijo para sí mismo el azabache mientras regresaba a su labor de hacer la tarea para el día siguiente y después tomar un baño de agua fría (si quería evitar pensar de mas con la Hyuga).

N/A

Creo que este capítulo estuvo bastante bueno a mí me gustó mucho ya que se ve más la personalidad de ambos y relájense Sasuke no es un pervertido fisgón o bueno si pero solo un poco además lo hace porque le intriga Hinata ya que es diferente a todas las féminas que conoce bueno yo me despido espero actualizar pronto mi mente ya está trabajando en la trama del siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola yo de nuevo aquí les traigo la conti así que sin más demora a leer!

Capítulo 5

"casería como perros y gatos"

Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa topándose con la luz del sol sobre su cara que la obligo a parpadear vareas veces para acoplar su vista y poder distinguir las sombras que se reunían a su alrededor pronto pudo reconocer a su profesor de educación física Maito Gay quien la miraba con preocupación.

-señorita Hyuga se encuentra bien?- interrogo el profesor al ver la mirada confundida de Hinata

-Ha-hai-contesto Hinata mientras trataba de sentarse sobre el piso de las canchas de voleibol

-Está segura? Porque de no ser así será mejor que valla a la enfermería –dijo el profesor al notar que la Hyuga se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-Iie estoy bien es solo un pequeño dolor-dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero al momento de erguirse por completo solo logro incrementar el mareo

-será mejor que valla a la enfermería- dictamino el profesor al notar el estado de la joven –bien veamos…- dijo mientras miraba a el resto de la clase –joven Uchiha- llamo el profesor –haga el favor de llevar a la señorita Hyuga a la enfermería-

-hai- contesto el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a la Hyuga para que esta se apoyara en su hombro.

Por los pasillos del instituto se podía ver a un joven azabache con expresión neutra y a una avergonzada peli-azul caminar por los pacillos desiertos con dirección a la enfermería

-hay!- chillo la joven al sentir un dolor en el tobillo

-ahora que sucede Hyuga?- pregunto el azabache mientras se detenía junto a ella

-nada… no es nada solo una pequeña contractura…creo- contesto mientras trataba de mover su tobillo

-ya fuiste a la enfermería?- interrogo mientras se acuclillaba frente la morena para revisar el tobillo

-Iie.. Me acabo de lastimar esta mañana- contesto con algo de vergüenza al notar que el azabache la miraba desde su posición

El Uchiha suspiro sonora mente mientras le daba la espalda a si compañera desde su posición haciendo señas con sus manos para que esta subiera a su espalda, pero al notar que esta no hacia ningún movimiento la miro desde reojo –que estas esperando? Sube de una buena vez- dijo el con tono serio

-e. Etto… yo no creo que sea nese…- trato de escurarse pero fue interrumpida por el azabache

-si no te subes a mi espalda te cargare en brazos hasta la enfermería- dijo mientras la miraba desde su hombro –o a menos que eso quieras? – termino de decir para luego girarse nueva mente mientras una sonrisa zurrona se posaba en sus labios.

Hinata tenía las mejillas con un leve tono rosado que demostraba la vergüenza que sentía al estar literalmente montada en la espalda del Uchiha y con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras este sostenía sus piernas con ambas manos para evitar que callera.

-Hyuga te importaría tocar la puerta?- interrogo el azabache sacando a la oji-perla de sus pensamientos

-hai-contesto mientras soltaba una de sus manos y tocaba la puerta de madera que se hallaba frente a ella, luego de unos instantes se escuchó un adelante desde el interior de la habitación

-Shisune-san?- inquirió Hinata mientras buscaba a la enfermera con la vista hallándola tras su escritorio

-Hinata, Uchiha que pasa?- pregunto al identificar a ambos jóvenes

-le han golpeado la cabeza con un balón y se ha torcido el tobillo- respondió Sasuke con tono cerio

-ya veo siéntate en la camilla Hinata- dijo la enfermera mientras buscaba algunas cosas en unas gabelas

Al escucharla Sasuke se acercó a la camilla para poder depositar a Hinata con cuidado de no herir más su tobillo –bueno será mejor que me retire permiso- dijo Sasuke pero antes de salir fue detenido por la enfermera

-espera podrías esperar un rato con Hinata es que tengo que ir por vendas a la bodega- dijo mientras salía sin esperar por una respuesta

Sasuke suspiro cansado odiaba todo lo relacionado con hospitales incluidas las enfermerías – y bien?- hablo el Uchiha rompiendo con el silencio

-y bien Que?- cuestiono Hinata alzando una ceja en forma de desentendimiento

- no vas a agradecerme por haberte traído a la enfermería- dijo con tono frio como era habitual en el

-ja! No me agás reír- contesto con sarcasmo –sabes que todo esto ha sido culpa tuya así que porque no te disculpas- dijo mientras lo miraba de forma directa

-yo no he hecho nada ¿porque habrá de disculparme?- pregunto con el señor levemente fruncido

-pues todo es por ti y tu estúpido club de fans idiotas que están jodiendo desde la mañana- dijo con tono fastidiado

- de que rallos hablas?- pregunto con sincero desentendimiento

-me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Hinata a lo que el Uchiha solo la miro interrogante, Hinata soltó un suspiro cansado –y yo que creí que eras más observador?- hablo ella con tono cansado mientras recordaba los sucesos de esa mañana

_****flash back****_

_**Era una hermosa mañana como muchas otras, una joven oji-perla se hallaba caminando al instituto en completa soledad puesto que Kiba había tenido que ir con su familia a realizar visitas a los alberges caninos que ellos atendían de forma gratuita y Shino se había ido a las nacionales de alpinismo juvenil por lo cual no asistirían a clases por lo menos hasta el jueves.**_

_**Un suspiro escapo de sus labios esos días iban a ser realmente largos no solo por la ausencia de sus únicos amigos sino por el hecho de que sus "lindas" compañeras aprovecharían para tratarla como verdadera basura.**_

_**-pero mira que tenemos aquí Karin?- dijo con tono falsamente sorprendido **_

_**-pero si es la princesita! Tal parece que se escapó de su castigo- dijo en tono burlón mientras se acercaba a ella**_

_**-saben que, en realidad hoy no estoy de humor para sus juegos de niñas así que si no les molesta me retiro-dijo la oji perla mientras trataba de avanzar pero fue detenida al ver como Sakura se paraba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso mientras Karin se colocaba a su lado y tomaba un mechón de cabello de la Hyuga **_

_**-mira estúpida a nosotras nos respetas si no quieres tener más problemas entendiste?- dijo con vos irritada y el ceño fruncido –o es que no te basto el castigo de ayer?-dijo con vos burlona**_

_**-así que fuiste tu?- interrumpió una vos masculina haciendo que las tres miraran al joven azabache que acababa de llegar -que, es que no piensas contestar Sakura?- inquirió con molestia **_

_**-Sa- Sasuke-kun buenos días- hablo la Haruno con vos melosa lo cual solo provoco que el chico frunciera el seño**_

_**-contesta Sakura acaso fuiste tú la que nos encerró a Hyuga y a mí en el gimnasio?- pregunto nuevamente, mirando a las jóvenes**_

_**-e..etto…Sasuke-kun.. es que… yo no…. Bueno…. Lo que paso es que… ¡Hyu-tonta tiene la culpa!- chillo Sakura al darse cuenta que la avían descubierto, respiro profundo para poder sacar el habla cuando se escuchó la el timbre de entrada así que Hinata aprovecho el momento para zafarse de la incómoda situación.**_

_**El timbre sonó por tercera ocasión en el día dando por acabada la segunda Hora de clases Hinata salió del salón con rumbo a su casillero tratando de esquivar las chicas que trataban de jugarle alguna "bromita" como la que le había hecho la Uzumaki en la primera clase al ponerle el pie provocando que callera y de paso lastimara el tobillo, al llegar a su casillero pudo notar a una persona (como diría Shikamaru Nara) problemática**_

_**-que hace aquí?- pregunto sin mirar al joven azabache mientras habría su casillero y depositaba sus libros puesto que su siguiente clase era deporte y no los necesitaría**_

_**-Hmp- bufo como respuesta –tenemos que hablar del proyecto- dijo sin mucho interés **_

_**-si está bien pero será luego tengo clase de deportes y se me hace tarde- contesto de forma despreocupada **_

_**-bien hablamos en el camino- contesto para iniciar a caminar –compartimos clase date prisa- hablo al notar la cara de desentendimiento de la Hyuga**_

_**-genial lo que me faltaba- dijo Hinata entre dientes para iniciar a caminar junto al Uchiha –y bien como haremos la presentación?- pregunto captando la atención del peli negro**_

_**-para empezar debemos saber qué clase de presentación haremos- dijo mientras miraba a la joven a su lado –has pensado en algo?- pregunto **_

_**- tal bes un collage aún no se- respondió a la pregunta –y usted que hará?- consulto **_

_**-no tengo idea- respondió de manera sincera–tal bes una presentación en computadora - respondió con tono fastidiado**_

_**-ok solo recuerde que debe ser creativo- dijo Hinata para luego entrar al vestidor de las chicas y poder cambiar su ropa, dejando a un Uchiha bastante intrigado por la actitud de la Hyuga que tal parecía que no le importaba su mera presencia ya que lo trataba como si fuera alguien ordinario.**_

_**-Hyuga… eres muy extraña- dijo para sí mismo mientras ingresaba a los vestidores de hombres.**_

_**Hacía ya más de tres minutos que acababa de cambiarse y aun se hallaba en los vestidores mirándose en el espejo mientras fruncía el ceño cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro**_

_**-Hyuga date prisa el profesor espera- dijo Ino Yamanaka mientras le sonreía de manera amable y empezaba a caminar a la salida.**_

_**Hinata cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras susurraba cosas acerca de la clase -estúpida clase, estúpido uniforme, estúpida temporada de calor- estaba hecha una furia y por primera vez en el día no era causada por una persona más bien por una clase, no es que odiara los deportes más bien el uniforme de deportes que usaban en esa temporada ya que era más "revelador" por no decir que era una burla! ya que el condenado uniforme consistía en un pequeño short (bastante ajustado) en tono azul marino y una camiseta manga corta en un color blanco en verdad odiaba usarlo ya que era bien sabido por todos que ella odiaba exhibir su cuerpo ya que era "diferente" al de las demás chicas o como ella solía quejarse estaba llena de "bolas" y eso la fastidiaba más que cualquier cosa ya que las chicas aprovechaban para hacerla sentir mal y los chicos…bueno los chicos en esa edad son la mar de hormonas desenfrenadas esperando por una presa fácil con quien coger asta saciar sus deseos carnales.**_

_**Se hallaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una risa la hizo reaccionar y voltear a ver a la chica a su lado topándose con unos ojos color celeste –jajaja hay Hyuga en verdad aun no te acostumbras al uniforme? –cuestiono la rubia mientras miraba a la oji perla atar su cabello con una liga negra**_

_**-hm… la verdad no y creo que con el tiempo lo odio más- dijo mientras caminaba a las canchas**_

_**-y tus amigos? no los he visto en todo el día y eso es raro- hablo la rubia tratando de hacer conversación con la oji perla**_

_**-etto.. ellos no vendrán hasta más o menos el jueves tuvieron asuntos- contesto a lo que la rubia solo suspiro atrayendo la mirada de la Hyuga**_

_**-ya veo tal parece que estamos en las mismas ya que Tenten ha enfermado y no vendrá y pues Temari tuvo asuntos familiares o algo por el estilo- dijo mientras serraba los ojos y hacia una mueca algo extraña –hoye te importaría si pasamos juntas nuestros días de abandono- dijo con tono dramático exagerado **_

_**-mmm- la miro con sorpresa,( era verdad o es que acababa de hacer una nueva y primera amiga) –ha s..si claro bu..bueno si es lo que quieres- contesto un poco cohibida recibiendo como contestación una sonrisa de la Yamanaka **_

_**La clase había pasado como de costumbre con los ejercicios habituales y las carreras habituales (o al menos para el Uchiha)el profesor había indicado que los chicos practicarían en las canchas de básquet mientras las chicas en las de voleibol por lo que habría que hacer equipos, Hinata se sorprendió al ser elegida en el primer instante por Ino (no es que fuera mala jugadora es solo que nadie quiere a la rarita en su equipo), cuando los equipos estuvieron completos se inició el juego con el pase inicial por parte del equipo de Sakura quien miraba de manera divertida a Hinata que se había distraído al recibir indicaciones del profesor acerca de su postura aprovechando así para hacer un saque ilegal y darle de lleno en la cabeza de la peli azulada quien callo inconsciente por el impacto **_

_**** Fin flash back****_

Había llegado la hora de salida y Hinata se encontraba arreglando sus útiles para retirarse cuando hoyo una vos a sus espalda

-Hyuga me alegra que estés bien trate de ir a verte a la enfermería pero tuve que ir a dirección- dijo una alegre rubia que se acercó a ayudarla

-Arigato Yamanaka-san- dijo de manera cortes

-Ino .. llámame Ino- dijo de manera alegre –bueno digo si vamos a ser amigas es mejor que nos hablemos sin tantos formalismos- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios

- está bien Ino-chan pero entonces dime Hinata- dijo la oji perla devolviéndole la sonrisa y empezando su camino hacia afuera.

Hinata era feliz, realmente feliz, acababa de hacer una amiga, una chica, y no era cualquier chica sino que se trataba de Ino Yamanaka la chica más popular de todo el instituto.

Continuara….

N/A

Hola etto bueno este es el capítulo 5 wiiiiii al fin acabe bueno hace poco le mostré la historia a una amiga quien me aconsejo no describir tanto detalle y continuar la historia con un poco mas de acción así que a partir de aquí los siguientes capítulos van ha ser mas interesantes o eso espero y si no pues ya saben que cualquier critica es bien recibida

Gracias por leer los quiero y nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Hola bueno como se los dije tratare de avanzar más rápido con la historia pero no prometo nada la verdad es que tengo las ideas pero no sé cómo entrelazarlas así que pues ya veré como le ago.

"_piensan-_hablan-**recuerdan**_**-sueñan**_"

Capítulo 6

"conociendo al ¿enemigo?"

_**-Okasan adónde vamos?- peguntaba una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 9 años de edad **_

_**-vamos al doctor tenemos que saber cómo crese tu hermanita- contesto una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azulado con ojos de un hermoso tono lila que brillaban con intensidad, dándole un aspecto angelical.**_

_**-okasan porque Otousan no viene con nosotras?- pregunto la pequeña mientras su madre le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del asiento trasero **_

_**-porque tiene que arreglar asuntos para la mudanza- contesto la mujer mientras subía al auto y trataba de serrar el cinturón de seguridad sobre su creciente estomago que delataba su embarazo de 4 mese**_

_**Hinata miraba atraves de la ventana entretenida mientras escuchaba a su madre tararear una canción de la radio, conocía Konoha de toda la vida hasta el momento y aun así le fascinaba –okasan no quiero irme me gusta vivir aquí- dijo la pequeña cuando su madre se detuvo en el semáforo**_

_**-pero de que hablas Hinata-chan si ya tenemos casi todo listo para mudarnos- inquirió la mujer mientras prendía las direccionales del auto para cambiar de rumbo.**_

_**Hinata parecía extrañada con lo que veía atraves de la ventana, el parque repleto de niños y sus madres señalaban algo atraves de la reja de seguridad sus caras parecían de pánico y terror algo que no entendía, aparto la vista de la ventana y la dirigió al frente pronto una luz cegadora llamo su atención en ese momento solo distinguió un irritante Beep y el rostro de su madre articulando algo inaudible…**_

_**-**_Beep-Beep- se podía escuchar una alarma despertadora que se hallaba sobre una mesita de noche Hinata se removió incomoda en su amplia cama mientras su mano se deslizaba para alcanzar el despertador-maldito aparatejo de porquería cállate de una jodida vez- se quejaba mientras se sentaba perezosamente en su cama eran las 8:30 de la mañana –maldita sea ni siquiera porque es sábado puedo levantarme tarde- se quejó por ultima ves para después levantarse y comenzar su caminata a la planta baja de la casa.

Eran ya las 12:30 del día y aun no terminaba el aseo de la casa un le faltaba sacar la ropa limpia de la secadora, sus piro pesada mente mientras guardaba el ultimo plato limpio, la secadora aún estaba trabajando así que aprovecho para subir a su cuarto y preparar la ducha.

Mientras tanto

El sonar de su alarma lo despertó de manera tranquila de sus sueños o bueno si a eso se le podía llamar sueño –una noche más en blanco pero que novedad- se dijo así mismo un joven azabache mientras apagaba su alarma todas las noches era lo mismo sueños en blanco desde aquel día-_porque carajo no dejo de recordar eso ya pasaron más de 3 años!- _se recrimino Sasuke por no poder dejar de pensar en aquel incidente.

Salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno y arreglar la casa ya que era sábado y la señora del aseo no asistía a trabajar los fines de semana.

-tengo que darme prisa sino quiero que la fiera enloquezca otra vez- se dijo así mismo mientras recordaba los bochornosos sucesos de la semana pasada

**** Flash back ****

**Miércoles por la mañana:**

**Sasuke había pedido hablar con Hinata en el salón de química para ponerse de acuerdo sobre el trabajo Hinata había llegado al salón a regañadientes ya que el club del Uchiha la había estado molestando, pero antes de poder hablar un grupo de chicas de primer grado atacaron a Sasuke quien se vio en la necesidad de salir corriendo del aula para evitar se violado por esas locas que según ellas él había accedido a tener una cita con quien lo atrapara primero (solo de imaginar semejante idiotez se le erizaba la piel) **

**El jueves no hubo mejor suerte habían tratado de hablar todo el día sin éxito alguno hasta que el Inutzuka uso su cerebro de pulga y propuso que hablaran en la biblioteca, aquello parecía buena idea de no haber sido porque Sakura realizo su convención del club de fans en aquel lugar obligándolo a salir huyendo una vez más dejando a la Hyuga en el camino.**

**Y el viernes parecía ser que el mundo conspiro contra él y la Hyuga ya que sus fans atacaron a la morena durante todas las clases mandándola más de una vez a la enfermería de forma "accidental" y a él no le fue mejor, sus fans habían enloquecido durante aquella semana y ese día no parecía ser la excepción ya que lo corretearon por toda la escuela, y por si fuera poco había perdido en el proceso de escape su camiseta y aterradoramente su ropa interior de su casillero aquella avía sido la peor semana de su vida (no quería pensar en manos de qué clase de pervertida avían caído sus bóxeres) **

****Fin flash back** **

Al recordar ese último incidente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda así que decidió no pensar más en eso debía acabar pronto para ir a su "cita de trabajo" con la Hyuga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-. 

Eran las 2:00 de la tarde y Hinata se encaminaba a paso lento al parque donde se vería en media hora con el Uchiha para hablar del proyecto –_que porque no hablaban en casa de alguno de los dos si eran vecinos? Pues la respuesta era sencilla avían acordado que visitarían los lugares más significativos y los más odiados para ellos por eso se avían quedado de ver en el parque_- al llegar al parque central miro su reloj faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada (le gustaba ser en extremo puntual) pero se sorprendió de ver al Uchiha sentado en la fuente del parque mirando su teléfono celular –_acaso su reloj estaba mal y había llegado tarde?_ – apresuro el paso preocupada

-lamento haber llegado tarde Uchiha-san- se disculpó Hinata mientras así una leve reverencia

-no te preocupes llegaste temprano- dijo de forma seca el azabache mientras se levantaba y analizaba a la chica frente a él, nunca antes la avía visto fuera del uniforme (bueno no es que le pusiera mucha atención) pero tenía que admitir que tenía un estilo diferente a todas las chicas que conocía (las cuales usaban estilos demasiado "a la moda" y muy reveladores) puesto que llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre, una playera sin mangas de color uva (algo holgada) con un estampado de mariposas negras que iniciaba del bajo e iba en ascenso, sobre ella una camisa manga larga a cuadros negros y grises total mente desabotonada y unos jeans negros algo gastados junto a unos tenis estilo converse a cuadros negro y lila y de su hombro colgaba una pequeña bolsa en tono lila nada que ver con todas las chicas que vivían en konoha ya que ellas eran más "femeninas" a excepción de Temari (que es darck o algo así).

-Uchiha-san se encuentra bien?- cuestiono Hinata al notar que la miraba de forma fija sin decir nada lo cual la ponía en extremo nerviosa, ya que nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención

-Si- contesto de manera rápida y comenzó a caminar sin mediar más palabras con la oji luna

Hinata lo miro avanzar llevaba el cabello despeinado como siempre e iba vestido con unos jeans azules oscuros un poco holgados, unos tenis converse de color negro, una playera manga larga en color negro carbón con estampado de 2 guitarras en rojo y sobre la playera un chaleco en azul indigo y una mochila en color negro que colgaba de su hombro, lo hacía ver aún más pálido, e imponente, con un aire misterioso, sin pensarlo 2 veces se detuvo saco su cámara de la bolsa y enfoco al Uchiha

Sasuke que había comenzado a caminar se detuvo al notar que su acompañante no avanzaba se dio la vuelta para mirarla y preguntar qué pasaba –oye que…- se vio interrumpido al vislumbrar un flas que lo segó por un instante –que estás haciendo?- interrogo con vos osca al notar la cámara fotográfica en manos de la chica mientras esta agitaba la foto recién tomada

-hare un collage así que necesito fotos- contesto de manera simple mientras comenzaba a caminar

-al menos pudiste avisarme no lo crees?- refunfuño el Uchiha mientras retomaba el paso al lado de la chica –oye Hyuga adonde iremos primero?- cuestiono él al notar que la chica avanzaba sin decirle nada lo cual lo irritaba ya que no le gustaba ser ignorado o seguir a los demás

-Hmp pues al centro comercial a partir de ahí iremos avanzando… bueno si es que le parece- contesto Hinata mientras guardaba la foto recién tomada

-HMP- contesto el Uchiha mientras caminaba por delante de Hinata ya que él no seguía a nadie y esta no sería la excepción

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el centro comercial

Habían llegado hace 5 minutos en total silencio ambos eran callados por naturaleza, no solían hablar mucho pero en esta ocasión el maldito silencio era tan jodidamente incomodo ya que se habían sentado en la barandilla de concreto que rodeaba una de las áreas verdes internas del centro comercial y no habían dicho nada, él porque no sabía que decir con respecto al lugar y además porque no sabía cómo tomaría la Hyuga que él quisiera video grabarla, (pero solo con la mera intención de realizar el mentado proyecto), y bueno la Hyuga estaba arreglando la lente de su cámara fotográfica, aun no podía entender porque usaba una cámara tan antigua si ya habían tantas nuevas en el mercado, pudo darse cuenta que era una cámara Kodak instantánea como de los años 80´s pero el modelo era extraño nunca antes había una igual, era algo grande como de 10cm de alto por 15de largo y uno de ancho, la lente externa era grande y con varios anillos de ajuste como las profesionales de año.

-etto...-escucho a la chica hablar y la miro de manera aburrida, a lo que Hinata solo desvió la vista a su cámara una vez más –Uchiha-san aun no me ha dicho que hará para el proyecto- dijo Hinata haciendo que este se tensara, Hinata lo noto y decidió continuar hablan –bueno es decir si no sé qué hará.. no podremos coordinarnos para avanzar- termino Hinata con la vos tímida –pero si no quiere..- trato de decir al notar el silencio de Sasuke pero fue cortada por la respuesta del mismo

-una película- contesto rápido notando el nerviosismo de la chica lo cual lo divirtió y esta se tenso totalmente al notar la sonrisa burlona de sasuke–algún problema?- consulto con vos algo burlona

-N-No- contesto Hinata con un leve tartamudeo que no pudo evitar, el Uchiha la ponía bastante nerviosa, aunque ella tratara de negárselo alegando que era normal ya que ella no hablaba con nadie (aparte de sus 2 amigos) –bu-bueno creo que deberíamos empezar por las cosas que nos gustan- dijo Hinata tratando de desviar el tema.

Sasuke se burló internamente de la oji perla por el patético intento de desviar el tema pero lo dejo pasar –creo que estando aquí sería más fácil saber lo que odio- dijo mientras sacaba su cámara de video y comenzaba a grabar a Hinata totalmente desapercibida-_es hora de la venganza- _pensó Sasuke ya que así como ella lo había fotografiado sin avisar el aria lo mismo.

Hinata se hallaba ajena a las acciones del Uchiha y empezó a hablar –bien … creo que el lugar que más odio es….- estaba a punto de hablar cuando un chillido conocido para ambos les erizo la piel.

Por inercia voltearon a ver y a sus espaldas en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, pudieron divisar a una chica de largo cabello rosa que se hallaba brincando de felicidad mientras otras chicas la miraban con admiración –Estúpidas- murmuro Hinata mas para sí que para el ojinegro

-comparto tu opinión – dijo el Uchiha sacando de sus pensamientos a la oji perla quien lo miro sin entender –odio este lugar y a esa chicas estúpidas- contesto Sasuke a la pregunta muda haciendo que Hinata sonriera y apuntara la cámara hacia el lugar para sacar una foto, sin notar que cada movimiento era capturado por la video cámara del Uchiha.

-Uchiha-san vamos- hablo Hinata en vos baja mientras se levantaba y empezaba a rodear las áreas verdes que estaban en el lugar para poder acercarse a las chicas que seguían hablando sobre algo aparentemente gracioso –_aunque con la cantidad de neuronas que poseen no me sorprendería que se rieran por el pasar de una mosca_- pensó Hinata cuando logro llegar al área vede que se encontraba atrás de ellas.

-si ya se los dije Sasuke-kun me la regalo – dijo Sakura mientras las otras chicas chillaban de la emoción

-Hyuga que mierda crees que estas haciendo?- cuestiono en un susurro el Uchiha que acababa de llegar junto a la oji perla quien le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se callara

-Sakura- sempai es usted tan admirable- se escuchó la voz de una chica mientras las demás asentían de manera repetida -¡Karin-sempai!- grito una de las chicas

-lo lamento trate de llegar antes pero mi padre quería que le ayudara con unos asuntos- Se excusó Karin con las chicas del club de fans por su tardanza

-Hyuga ay que salir de aquí si nos descubren ambos acabaremos mal- susurro Sasuke a la oji perla que sacaba algunas fotos, Sasuke se estaba asustando si esas violadoras en potencia lo atrapaban las cosas no acabarían nada bien

-¡KIA…..SASUKE-KUN!- un chillido se escuchó a las espaldas de Sasuke y Hinata quienes pusieron la cara azul, por el miedo y la impresión se pusieron de pie revelando su escondite y en menos de 2 minutos ya se hallaban corriendo por todo el centro comercial, ambos con pánico pero a diferentes cosas, el a ser violado o secuestrado y ella a que la lincharan por estar con Sasuke

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas que corrían tras ambos morenos como perros tras su presa…

**CONTINUARA….**

N/A

Hola espero les haya gustado como se habrán dado cuenta la historia va lenta así que pido que no se desesperen, por cierto la historia está en categoría M ya que habrán futuros lemons y escenas violentas sin más nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	7. Chapter 7

hola a todas y todos los lectores lamento no haber actualizadoa antes esque he estado ocupada entre la escuela, trabajo y casa no me queda tiempo ni energia ademas perdi mi telefono que era en donde escribia y actualizaba quiero llorar pero bueno no me excuso mas y a leer

Capítulo 7

"cebolla pelada o cortada sigue siendo cebolla"

-_Por dios en verdad esto_ _tiene que ser una broma- _pensó Hinata al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, tal parece que es como un imán de problemas pero como había acabado en una situación así pues fácil todo avía sido culpa de las fans del Uchiha..

_**** Flash back****_

_**El centro comercial era grande pero al parecer aquellas chicas lo conocían como la palma de su mano ya que no había lugar en el que no los encontraran.**_

_**Respiraba de manera cansada ya no podía más las piernas le estaban fallando por el cansancio y los pulmones parecían querer explotarle –es… espera Uchiha-san…ya.. Ya no … ya no puedo mas- dijo Hinata de manera entre cortada mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Sasuke **_

_**-vamos Hyuga tienes que seguir- dijo Sasuke mientras esperaba a Hinata que se avía quedado atrás llevaban corriendo más de 45 minutos sin parar incluso el que era un atleta de naturaleza ya estaba cansado, pronto los gritos de las locas se escucharon a unos metros y se estremeció sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo la mano de Hinata y empezó a correr rumbo a los baños de hombres sabía que hay no podrían seguirlo**_

_**-Uchiha-san n.. no …- trato de hablar Hinata pero fue muy tarde Sasuke ya la había metido en los baños y ahora se encontraban encerrados en uno de los cubículos para que no los vieran, Sasuke mantenía la puerta cerrada mientras recargaba su espalda en ella pronto se escucharon las voces femeninas de las "Sasu-fans" (como se hacían llamar) a las afueras del baño pero pronto se alejaron, Sasuke abrió la puerta del cubículo e hizo una señal muda a Hinata para que se encerrara adentro –a..adónde vas?- cuestiono con cierto temor **_

_**-iré por un letrero no salgas- dijo en un susurro y se fue sin decir mas, poco después de 5 minutos el moreno regreso y abrió la puerta del cubículo en que estaba la oji luna –ya puedes salir- hablo con un tono desinteresado y algo cansado **_

_**-pero y si alguien viene?- pregunto dudosa ante la idea de estar afuera, y si la descubrían?, y si los retenían?, no podía arriesgarse a que lo llamaran si eso pasaba, él se la llevaría y ya nunca volvería**_

_**-no te preocupes puse un letrero de fuera de servicio así que nadie entrara- contesto Sasuke antes de quedase pensativo**_

_**-bien pero entonces ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Hinata ante el hecho casi seguro que esas locas los estarían buscando por un rato mas **_

_**-Pues lo que vinimos a hacer- contesto Sasuke de manera despreocupada mientras sacaba su video cámara y la ponía sobre el cerámico del lava manos –conocernos Hyuga, ya sabes para el proyecto- se explicó ya que Hinata había puesto cara de incredulidad**_

_**-y como haremos tal cosa encerrados?- volvió a preguntar ya que ella había pensado que visitarían lugares del interés de cada uno**_

_**-con un juego- contesto Sasuke mientras se sentaba en al lado de donde estaba su cámara –serán como las 20 preguntas solo que si no contestas o yo no lo hago tendremos el derecho de imponer un castigo al otro- se explicó de manera rápida sin esperar a que Hinata accediera –bien empiezo yo pregunta sencilla comida favorita?- cuestiono Sasuke a la oji perla que se había sentado en el piso frente a el**_

_**-rollos de canela- contesto de manera rápida y sin pensar**_

_**-estas consienten que no es una comida sino más bien un postre verdad- pregunto el Uchiha al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera**_

_**-si y es mi parte favorita de la comida- contesto Hinata –bien mi turno cuál es tu comida favorita?- pregunto de la misma forma **_

_**-Los tomates porque son sanos y puedes comerlos sin que te hagan daño en el estómago- contesto Sasuke mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta –cual ha sido tu peor habito?- pregunto Sasuke mientras veía como Hinata pensar**_

_**-el tartamudeo, era algo que odiaba pero que ya he superado- dijo mientras sonreía, al recordar lo feliz que se avía sentido cuando dejo de hacerlo**_

_**Por su parte Sasuke se avía bajado del lavamanos y se sentó junto a Hinata –estas segura- le susurro cerca del oído quería verla nerviosa y que tartamudeara**_

_**-haa!- exclamo Hinata al darse cuenta de la cercanía de Sasuke y se levantó de golpe –por.. porque hiciste eso- pregunto Hinata en un pequeño tartamudeo mientras su cara se teñía de rojo carmesí**_

_**-quería probar que mentías y mira que lo logre- se burló ante la reacción de Hinata **_

_**-eres un imbécil- dijo Hinata ya calmada –bien mi turno tu mayor vergüenza?- pregunto Hinata de manera suspicaz quería humillar al Uchiha**_

_**-Hmp cuando caí en la maratón de primavera en 4 de primaria- contesto sin importancia –porque Sakura parece odiarte?- fue la pregunta del Uchiha**_

_**-la verdad no se – contesto Hinata mientras su cara se ensombrecía –lo único que tengo claro es que empezó cuando regresamos del campamento- termino de hablar y se sentó en el piso una vez más –mi turno con cuantas de las locas de tus fans has tenido algo que ver?- pregunto mientras sonreía para liberar la tención**_

_**-no las cuento los caballeros no tienen memoria- contesto sin tomar más atención –mi turno te consideras una acosadora?- pregunto sin mas mientras veía a Hinata enrojecer –bueno es decir tu seguías al dobe de Naruto a todos lados- **_

_**-cla..claro que no- contesto mientras veía al Uchiha sonreír con burla- de que te ríes- pregunto fastidiada **_

_**-de ti no es obvio- contesto sin tomar importancia –vamos pregunta es tu turno-**_

_**Muy ben Cuál es tu mayor miedo?- pregunto enojada quería humillar al cabeza de erizo **_

_**-no tengo ningún miedo- dijo Sasuke al notar las intenciones de Hinata**_

_**-claro que sí, y yo yace cual es- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía ante la cara de desentendimiento de Sasuke – o es que ya olvidaste cuando íbamos en primaria- dijo Hinata mirando como Sasuke se tensaba ante la mención del evento**_

_**-así que eras tu- dijo Sasuke apuntando a Hinata **_

_**-si y esa "bestia" era mía y se llamaba bullo- dijo Hinata haciendo alusión a su antiguo gato, porque así es al gran Uchiha Sasuke le daban pánico los gatos **_

_**-bien ya basta mi turno- hablo Sasuke algo molesto por la pregunta –cuando crecieron?- pregunto sin inmutarse**_

_**-de… de que hablas?- pregunto con algo de pánico ante la posible respuesta **_

_**-sabes de "quienes hablo"- respondió con malicia ante el cuestionamiento de Hinata, quien ya tenía la cara roja a tope por saber de qué estaba hablando**_

_**** Fin flash back** **_

-y bien responde Hi-na-ta- hablo Sasuke acercando su rostro al de Hinata de manera peligrosa sacándola de sus pensamientos, le divertía, en verdad que era hilarante la manera en que Hinata pasaba de estados de ánimo y como su rostro tomaba tonos cada vez que él se acercaba a ella o le preguntaba algo.

Por su lado Hinata quería salir corriendo de aquel maldito baño no soportaría seguir con aquel juego enfermo del Uchiha, aunque si lo miraba de manera positiva al menos ya había conseguido información importante de Sasuke como su adicción a los tomates (o jitomates como los conozcan), que le teme a los gatos igual o más que a sus fans, que su mayor vergüenza fue el día en que se calló durante una maratón y que a pesar de ser un imbécil sabe respetar la intimidad de sus conquistas

-vamos Hyuga dilo, a los cuantos años- pregunto insistente el azabache mientras sonreía con burla ante el nuevo tono rojizo de la cara de Hinata

-trece- contesto rápido y en tono bajo, dios contestar a eso era como revivir un trauma. Sasuke estaba pronto a burlarse cuando escucharon las voces chicas a las afueras del baño

-vamos metete- hablo Sasuke mientras tomaba su video cámara para guardarla en su mochila y empujaba a Hinata dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño

-Sasuke-kun sabemos que estas aquí- se escuchó la vos melosa de Sakura y la de Karin hablar al unísono –Karin revisa los del fondo yo revisare estos- hablo Sakura

-mierda- dijo Sasuke en un susurro, ellos estaban a 4 cubículos de la entrada y para que los encontraran sería solo cuestión de tiempo, sin pensarlo tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la paro en la tapa de la letrina y después se subió el rogando a Kami por que no los encontraran, porque si eso pasaba no habría poder humano o divino que los salvara

- _por dios, por dios, por dios!- _pensaba Hinata, Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella, no más que cerca estaba extremada mente cerca, su cara estaba ardiendo por el acumulo de sangre producto de la vergüenza y el mareo que sentía gracias a la colonia de este ¡por el amor de dios su cara casi rosaba su pecho! –U.. Uchi…Uchiha-san- hablo en un susurro para no ser oída por las chicas que se hallaban afuera

Sasuke coloco una mano sobre la boca de Hinata e hizo una seña con su otra mano para que guardara silencio y se apegó más a ella al escuchar los pasos fuera del cubículo –_mierda nos encontraron- _pensó al tiempo que la puerta era forcejeada

-Karin aquí- hablo Sakura pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una garganta aclarándose

-señoritas que hacen en este lugar- se escuchó la vos de un hombre –este lugar está en reparación no deberían de estar aquí-

-etto gomene es que …- intento hablar Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Karin

-gomene es que mi hermanito se extravió y lo estábamos buscando- dijo la Uzumaki

-bien yo no veo a su hermano así que hagan el favor de salir- hablo el hombre y después se escucharon pasos y la puerta ser cerrada

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Sasuke aun en su lugar, pero sintió un calor inusual en su pecho y al bajar la mirada la vio a solo centímetros de él con la cara total mente roja, con los ojos serrados y sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda como un rayo y callo en cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca y que su mano aún se hallaba sobre su boca haciéndolo sentir el cálido aliento de la oji luna, así que sin esperar más se separó lo mar rápido que pudo y salió del cubículo, mientras Hinata trataba de recuperar el aliento y hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte jamás había tenido a una persona tan cerca –vamos hay que salir de aquí antes que alguien nos vea- dijo Sasuke mientras afianzaba su mochila a su hombro

-s.. si- contesto rápidamente para salir detrás de él, ya fuera Hinata tomo su cámara y saco una foto de una familia que se hallaba en la fuente, Sasuke pudo notar la cara de nostalgia que puso Hinata al ver la foto en la que se podía apreciar una pequeña niña y su eramno jugando mientras sus padres sonríen ante el actuar de sus hijos estaba a punto de preguntar qué pasaba cuando el teléfono de Hinata sonó –lo.. lo ciento Uchiha-san pero debo irme podemos continuar otro día?- pregunto Hinata mientras aun miraba la pantalla de su teléfono

-si claro- contesto Sasuke y se quedó mirando como la oji luna corría a la calle y abordaba un autobús –eres tan extraña - soltó al aire mientras empezaba a caminar a su casa -y conocer a la persona debajo de la máscara será como pelar cebolla aun que en lo personal prefiero cortarla con cuchillo aunque afín de cuentas sigue siendo cebolla

**Continuara…**

N/A

Hola que les pareció la cebolla jajaja lo del pánico a los gatos de Sasuke se me ocurrió mientras rememoraba aquellos tiempos en que veía Ranma ½ wow que tiempos :3 bueno agradezco a quienes siguen la historia en verdad que me hace feliz saber que alguien la lee bueno besos y abrazos nos leemos pronto espero :/.


	8. AVISO

*****AVISO*****

**Hola a todos y todas mis estimadas lectoras de "Y te vi" por medio de este aviso quiero disculparme con todas y todos por no actualizar pero la verdad es que en estos momentos no me siento mentalmente capaz de seguir al menos no con esta historia U_U, la verdad es que en estos momentos estoy pasando por una crisis emocional y física que me están matando, la cual por alguna razón no me permite continuar de manera satisfactoria con la historia (termino escribiendo y borrando capítulos a li idiota sin poder encontrar el hilo de avance) por ello voy a abandonarla al menos por algunos días (T.T) es una decisión muy dolorosa para mi ya que esta historia fue la primera que subí a fanfic y me tenía muy ilusionada el ver que si la estaban leyendo, pero era abandonarla por ahora y no cagarla o empezar a subir mierda y media sin pies ni cabeza y decepcionar a quienes la leen, por ello he tomado la dura decisión de poner las cosa en claro y mejor esperar que mi bloqueo con la historia se pace por si solo y no presionar, está por demás mencionar que no la pienso dejarla inconclusa eso jamás X( ya que cuando empiezo algo difícilmente lo dejo a medias o abandonado, a decir verdad tengo algunas ideas sueltas para la trama que andan vagando por mi cabeza pero como les digo solo son ideas sueltas sin avance ni retroceso, así que les pido paciencia para esta escritora de media noche, que estudia y trabaja en el día tratando de dar lo mejor de si.**

**También aprovecho para invitarlos a leer "alas para volar" es una historia que atenido una aceptación bastante grande y es una en la cual me he esforzado mucho esta si la seguiré continuando cada semana más o menos, y espero que para cuando la cabe ya pueda continuar con "Y te vi" y poder dar pie a otros proyectos que tengo en mente, entre ellos dos historias originales mías y dos adaptaciones una de ellas será sobre el primer libro de crepúsculo y el orto me lo reservo XD ya que será mi auto regalo de cumple jajajaja :D ya estoy enloqueciendo bien realmente esto es todo lo que tengo que decir sin mas me despido y espero comprendan que lo que hago es solo por el bien de la historia.**

**Los quiere: **_**Uchiha-mei-chan **_


End file.
